Fair
by Katryna Black
Summary: It wasn’t fair. But then again, nothing ever was. Except, for a Malfoy. [DracoGinny][RonHermione]


**Title:** Fair

**Author:** Katryna Black

**Rating: **R…ish

**Ships:** Ron/Hermione, Draco/Ginny

**Summary:** Draco was promised Granger when the war was over.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, everything belongs to JKR and Warner Bros.

**Notes:** Response to a fic challenge over at hptrivia at Voldemort wins the war was the only real requirement.

* * *

It wasn't fair. But then again, nothing ever was. 

Except, for a Malfoy. Malfoy's, it seemed, had their own ways of making things fair.

The Mudblood had been promised to him. Voldemort himself had said that Granger belonged to Draco once Hogwarts was taken. Well, Hogwarts was well past "taken." Dumbledore was dead, along with most of the staff. Harry Potter was, unfortunately, no where to be found. Not that it mattered to Draco. Potter had nothing left, which was sweet enough revenge.

Draco made his way to the Gryffindor Tower after hearing that Granger had holed herself up there. Gryffindor, indeed.

The portrait of the fat bitch had been burned to ash. The porthole was wide open, and Draco strutted through the threshold, sneering at the sight of his dead classmates. Longbottom, Finnigan, Creevy… Nothing to him then, nothing to him now but rotting corpses that needed to be disposed of in the quickest way possible.

He made his way up to what he assumed to be the girl's dormitory. The door was unlocked and unprotected by any spells, so he happily slammed the door open.

"Well, Mudblood," he said mockingly, noticing her curled up in the corner. Shivering, weeping, covered completely by a blanket presumably taken from a nearby bed. "It seems you have met defeat." Still smirking, he strode over to her form and ripped the blanket from her.

A shriek that sounded too young for Granger and a mass of red hair greeted him, disproving his past accusation.

"Weasley!" he sneered at the girl, unhappy at being deceived. She began sputtering intelligibly, maybe cries for mercy or briberies. Draco cared not. He cast _Petrificus_ on her, knowing that some other Deatheater would like a chance at something so young and pure. Something so untouched.

Practically running out of the room, he ran down the flight of stairs only to fly up another, leading to the Boys' dormitory. The door was closed and locked, and the sounds emitting from within made heat of anger to rise from Draco's chest to his face.

Blasting the door open with out even using a spell, just his untamed anger through his wand, Draco stared in horror at the sight that met his eyes.

Granger. And Weasley. Still on top of her, still inside of her, Weasley stared at horror at Draco. Granger, uncovered except for Weasley's body on top of her, stared with a similar expression on her face.

Red. That was all Draco saw. Red anger, red hair, red skin, red lips… None of it his, would never be truly his now.

It wasn't fair.

Screaming in rage, contemplating_Avada Kedavra_ but knowing somehow, with what little coherent thought running in his brain, that revenge would never be found with just killing them, he stormed from the room.

It hit him. Fair. He knew how to make things fair with what happened to him.

Finding his way back to the girls' dormitory, Draco found the Weasley girl still huddled on the floor. She stared up at him, her face still pale with fright. Closing the door behind him, he thought to cast as many spells and wards that came to mind. But then, how would he exact his revenge if Weasley didn't know? If Granger didn't know?

His passionate anger drove him completely when it shut down his mind completely. Yet, he retained the memory exactly. Undoing the _Petrificus_ spell he had cast on her. The sound of her sobbing as he ripped her clothes to reveal pale, smooth skin, untouched by the sun or any man and yet covered in freckles. Green eyes staring up at him from behind red hair, pleading with him to stop. Salty tears that he tasted on her lips when he forced a kiss upon her until, he swore she did, she kissed him back. Never had he spoken to this girl during their time as classmates, and still he managed to find himself wanting her and make her want him.

When it was finished, he dressed himself without a word to her. Knowing that she was trying to dress herself with the remains of her clothing, Draco made his way to the door and opened it like nothing had happened. The staircase was empty and he strode down to the Common room. Deatheaters had already begun to clear the room of corpses, and over seeing the project was his father.

"Ah, son," Malfory Sr. said to his son, smiling wickedly as he often did. "The Mudblood was found," he said, pointing to where Granger and Weasley were bound and gagged, and Merlin knows what spells that held them there, in a corner. Granger had tear streaks down her cheeks. "That is, if you still want her."

"Thank you, Father. But I have found a new pet." Ginny Weasley had made her way down the stairs and, confused at what she should do, who she should follow, stood stupidly behind Draco. He reached behind him and grabbed her wrist, bringing her in front of him and placing his hand behind her neck. "I shall see you back at the Manor?"

Ron Weasley stared in horror as Draco led his little sister out of the room.


End file.
